


You Can't Plan On The Heart

by kashmir



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-movie, Steve and Tony spend time together the night after a mission almost goes wrong. Very much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Plan On The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the glorious [unamaga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga), who is the best ever. First fic in this fandom and it's all porn! Woo hoo!

They’ve both already come once, Steve deep inside of Tony and Tony all over his own chest and belly. Steve pulls out and falls down beside Tony, and wastes little time in reaching down to slide his fingers deep inside of Tony’s come-slick, sensitive hole, apparently intent in driving Tony out of his goddamned mind. Steve doesn’t stop until Tony is hard again, Steve’s fingers teasing his prostate mercilessly, and his sweet mouth swallowing Tony’s whimpers. Once Tony is hard again, Steve rolls them both gently onto their sides and lifts Tony’s leg with his hand, his wet cockhead snagging against Tony’s skin and slipping down through the come and lube, teasing at the rim of Tony’s hole. Tony groans, reaching back with one hand to tangle his fingers in Steve’s sweaty hair, tugging hard.

“Quite fucking around and fuck me already,” Tony orders as best he can while his cock leaks pre-come everywhere, his voice wrecked. Steve bends his head and licks a stripe up the side of Tony’s neck, until his lips are pressed to Tony’s ear.

“Almost lost you today,” Steve murmurs, trying, and failing, to keep his voice level, shocking Tony. Tony’s fingers clench harder at that before loosening, the touch gentling as Steve’s words and tone are processed, fingers starting to card softly through the sweat-soaked strands of Steve’s hair. He had almost forgotten, but fuck, he should have known Steve wouldn’t.

“Didn’t – look, see, right here. One Tony Stark, in the flesh – literally, so if we could move this along –“ 

Tony squeaks when Steve cuts him off by reaching up and cupping his chin, turning Tony so they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“Don’t, Tony. Just – I need… I need, God, when I saw you start to fall-“ and this time Tony is the one to cut Steve off, fingers sliding out of his hair to cup his jaw, more tenderness in those callused digits than Tony ever thought he could possess. Tony kisses Steve softly, knows without Steve having to say anything exactly why Tony taking a header off of the side of a skyscraper with his repulsors incapacitated had scared the shit out of Steve.

“Shh, hey, hey, it’s okay. Thor got to me in time. One piece, all present and accounted for,” Tony murmurs, pressing Steve’s hand to his chest, right under the reactor. Steve’s fingers dig in, hard, the tips pressing dents into Tony’s flesh as Steve shakes a little, eyes closed. Tony lets him, presses down on the urgency of his erection and lets Steve gather himself, lets Steve reassure himself that Tony is still here and not going anywhere.

Finally, Tony feels the tension start to go out of Steve’s body, and he presses a kiss to Steve’s pink mouth, tongue darting out to trace the plump bottom curve, swollen and bruised from their frantic kisses earlier. And god, Tony can’t believe he’s going to say what’s coming out his mouth, but fuck, Captain America is a really, really good – or bad, depending on your point of view – influence.

“We can stop, turn the TV on or go to the gym or get food or –“ Tony’s cut off this time by Steve’s mouth, hot and heavy against his, as Steve thrusts his still-hard cock pointedly against Tony’s ass.

“I don’t want to stop,” Steve says, pulling back only far enough to speak, his lips brushing Tony’s with every word. Tony decides to reward himself for his moment of altruism back there and bites down on Steve’s lower lip.

“Then fuck me like you mean it, Captain.”

Tony loves the deep groan he gets in response, loves the deep flush (or is it a blush?) that’s spread across Steve’s face, loves the way Steve wastes no time in pressing his cock back inside of Tony, his own come slicking the way. Tony can’t help but groan at that, at how fucking good it feels, how big and hot Steve’s cock is, the way it fills him up and makes him burn. His fingers clutch uselessly at the sheets, the pillow, anything Tony can hold onto, before he reaches back to clutch at Steve, fingers tangling restlessly in his hair once again. Steve presses closer to Tony, the fingers of his right hand digging deep into the flesh of Tony’s thigh as he starts to thrust, deep and hard and so, so fucking good Tony can’t help the whimpers that are escaping from him with every thrust. 

Steve buries his face in Tony’s neck, teeth scraping along the tender skin there as he fucks Tony. Tony can’t move much in the position they’re in, which makes his cock all the harder, makes it all the sweeter with every stroke of Steve’s cock against his prostate. Steve’s mouth is open against his neck, panting little breaths causing his skin to break out with goosebumps in tandem with Steve’s thrusting. Tony knows it won’t take very much to make him go off, not with the way Steve is hitting _oh_ right there on every thrust, not tonight, not after Steve’s ragged confession, so he holds off on reaching down to get himself off and settles on tangling his fingers tighter in Steve’s hair and holding on, pressing back into each powerful roll of Steve’s hips.

Steve’s grip on Tony’s leg falters, the sweat from both of them making everything hot and slippery and Steve groans deep in his throat, letting Tony’s leg down, pushing Tony forward a little as he continues to thrust, balls slapping audibly against Tony’s ass. Tony whimpers at the slight change in position, and his whimper turns into a whine when Steve slides his hand up Tony’s body, bypassing his cock entirely, teasing across his belly, before landing on his chest, fingers splayed wide over the blue glow of the arc reactor. Tony arches back into Steve at that, cock going impossibly harder as Steve’s thumb slowly strokes over the surface of the arc reactor, all while Steve’s mouth paints murmurs into the skin of Tony’s neck. 

Tony can feel the edge coming, feel the boundaries of his mind start to blur with white, so he brings his hand up to cover Steve’s. Four more thrusts and Tony’s tangling his fingers tightly with Steve’s and coming, cock untouched, spilling hot all over his belly, chest, and the bed. Steve grunts, thrusting through the clench of Tony’s orgasm and, untangling his fingers from Tony’s, reaching down to grip Tony’s hips in a way that makes Tony distantly hope that it will bruise. Steve’s breathing heavy, beyond words now, as he pounds into Tony and comes with a wordless shout, grinding his hips against Tony’s ass as he empties himself deep inside. Tony can’t help but moan mindlessly at the feel of Steve coming inside of him, his own cock giving a weak twitch. 

All of the tension goes out of Steve at once and he collapses bonelessly against Tony’s back, one arm slung loosely over Tony’s come-stained belly. Usually at this point, Steve will make the effort to extricate himself from Tony’s grip and clean them both up. Tonight, though, he seems content to let his softening cock slip slowly from Tony as he nuzzles at the base of Tony’s skull, slick mouth pressing absent kisses to the flushed skin there as Tony feels sleep pressing closer and closer. He reaches down, tangling their fingers together as sleep claims him. The last thing he’s aware of is Steve whispering “love you” quietly in his ear.


End file.
